8v88
8v88 is a Tiss'sharl administrative droid that was commissioned for use within the Imperial Remnant for management of the Imperial Business Security Act. He is not the only 88 class droid produced by Tiss'sharl for Supreme Moff Sevrus - actually one of twenty in total. Biography Activation As part of the much increased administration that the new Imperial Business Security Act would put upon the Imperial Remnant, Supreme Moff Sevrus orchestrated a deal with the Tiss'sharl League whom he was previously liason too. Tiss'sharl supplied the Remnant with twenty 88 administration droids for dedicated use for the Act, numbered 1v to 20v respectively. 8v88 was activated for duty at 21 ABY upon Bastion at application of the Act throughout the Remnant. Like any droid, he was a thorough being, shifting through countless tonnes of sensitive data in order to process applications and management of resources for the IBS. Blessed After a year of repetative processing, it would be in 23 ABY that 8v88 would fill a greater purpose. One normal day he was stolen from the IBS Plaza upon Bastion, records later showing he had been scheduled wrongly for a memory wipe. In reality, 8v88 had been taken by a clandestine group known as Palpatine's Children and brought into a labratory from which a memory wipe was conducted. Modified with an extremely complex heuristic processor, 8v88 had the memories and personality of Valnir - captured from a jury-rigged Neural Reprogramming Device - downloaded into him. 8v88 was nolonger the droid he once was - now he had become the divine will of the God-Emperor and a messenger for the Palpatine's Children. The Leash of the Monster 8v88 worked vigilently to spread the plans set out for him from Valnir and the rest of the Emperor's Children. He came to learn that all of the 88 droids had been similary 'awakened' for their true calling within the galaxy and that each one was able to connect to eachother and share experiences through a holonet connection. The overall goal for the 88 Syndicate is the reinstatement of the New Order, ideals that would bring the galaxy back into law and order rather than the chaotic splintered mess it had become under the New Republic. As part of the plan, he orchestrated a political assassination with cooperation of Moff Weiss Tarsis upon the aide to Supreme Moff Sevrus, positioning 4v88 thereafter as a personal administrative aide. If the Palpatine's Children were to succeed, then the Imperial Remnant would have to surpass the New Republic within the eyes of the galaxy and one problem had to be neutralized - the problem of the Jedi. In league with the Children financed V-Initiative, the 88 Syndicate set up a series of events into motion that would discredit the Jedi Order and reveal their natural arrogance and lack of respect for the law. The pressure became too much for Sevrus to control when Jedi broke the Chimerea Accord and entered Imperial Space. That particular event led into motion by Thulek Var himself brought Zayri Cresh, Vess Tayvers and Stefan Irodium into the public limelight. In negotation for the release of Zayri and the dropping of arrest warrents for the other two Jedi, the New Republic agreed to a unified law that would put an end to the apparent problems caused by the rogue Jedi Order. Patience was at an end, the Registration Act was born. Will of the Emperor The Registration Act was a complete success, forcing a fierce debate within the ranks of the Jedi to whether the law should be obeyed or not. It is unclear to the role the 88 Syndicate played, but it is clear that after the murder of Moff Thrace (one of the youngest Moff's in existance to the Imperial Remnant) due to riots, that the droid had some hand in neutralizing all rebellion to the act inside Remnant territory. What this hand was however, was never stated, but in reality was the first step for a second project underway called the Will of the Emperor. The Jedi Order had managed to split itself apart from the internal feuds regarding the Act, and again, it seemed that Sevrus had somehow been manipulated to show a hand of force in the form of a Unified Fleet led by New Republic Admiral Jey Hehl'new to blockade Yavin IV. With their options limited, the Jedi who disagreed with the Act were forced to abandon the temple and flee into hiding, later establishing the Exnaar System as the site for a new temple. Still, with the successful test of their new technology, the 88 Syndicate required a more fitting tool to further discredit the Jedi Order. Zayri Cresh was chosen for the first subject as her name had already span galactic news and become a beacon of hope for the Jedi Order in non-compliance. 8v88 was accompanied by Thulek Var as they went to corner Zayri in a control tower whilst she was alone, yet the confidence in the Dark Jedi and his personal interest in the Jedi proved to be the droid's undoing. Zayri was able to resist Thulek and escape out through the glass of the control tower just as the Red Star Raiders returned. 8v88 and Thulek were forced to fight the pirates rather than pursue the Jedi. The droid however was unrelenting in his pursuit for the Jedi, for afterwards he accompanied Imperial forces in a raid upon the accompanied hanger on the notion it held illegal smuggled goods. It is lucky that the droid chose to do this, for Zayri was accompanied by the Bounty Hunter, Chisis and another force-user. By a stroke of ingeniuity, 8v88 managed to down Zayri in her initial charge against the droid and then use his Holy Hand to prevent a rescue from Chisis. Facing the Bounty Hunter, 8v88 held Zayri hostage as the battle steadily grew worse in odds for him, yet in reality unbenowst to all apart for the droid it had actually already been won. With no interest to continue, 8v88 surrendered Zayri to the Bounty Hunter after injecting her with a full dosage of the Will of the Emperor and escaped. Within days, 8v88 began testing the weapon upon Zayri. Manipulating her senses to confuse and confound her, even resulting in a fight between herself and the Jedi Master, Vincent Cantrell. Proud of the results, the working technology was presented to Valnir who approved the next stage of their plan. In an attempt to gain vital intelligence on the droid, who Zayri believed was responsible for many things, the Jedi assaulted the Imperial garrison on Vallera with Chisis. The Bounty Hunter was captured at the gate whilst Zayri managed to make it in, yet unknown to her, her every move was tracked and recorded by 8v88. Satisfied, 8v88 had Chisis brought to a cell for interrogation and kept her route mostly clear for the most part to bring her to him once more. The Jedi had no idea it was a trap, believed that she could destroy the droid and rescue Chisis yet she yet again underestimated the droid. In a brief conflict within the Interrogation Room, 8v88 was able to make Zayri's senses fill with a burning pain that was similar to the one she experienced under the Heretic Serum explaining it away that it was a result of her coming in close proximity to the droid. Captured once again, Zayri was forced to watch the death of Chisis and later Vess Tayvers, both of which were illusions brought on by the nanites, yet were totally realistic to the Jedi. Broken and traumatised, 8v88 had the Jedi released and kept track of her progress - eagerly awaiting the time that Zayri would fulfil the destiny that the droid had in line for her. Fool's Errand 88 Syndicate *1v88 - Valnir Assigned *2v88 - Purgatory Assigned *3v88 - Unknown *4v88 - Aide to Supreme Moff Sevrus (Unknown Location with Sevrus' disappearance) *5v88 - Aide to Moff Escol *6v88 - Destroyed upon Vallera during terrorist bombing of the embassy *7v88 - Unknown *8v88 - Vallera Assigned *9v88 - Redemption/Legacy Project *10v88 - Unknown *11v88 - Unknown *12v88 - Presume Destroyed during Battle of Coruscant *13v88 - Unknown *14v88 - Unknown *15v88 - Will of the Emperor Project *16v88 - Unknown *17v88 - Registration Act Admin *18v88 - IBS Admin *19v88 - IBS Admin *20v88 - IBS Admin 8v88 8v88 Category:Droids